Taken
by LazyMasochistBoot
Summary: Money is predictable, it causes greed and possessiveness. Love is unimaginable, it evokes in us a desparation we can't even begin to understand and becomes our most valuable possession. Can Edward protect what he'll value most?


**!IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Updated 8/1/11: Due to the fact that I have way too many works in progress right now, I am taking the rest of the chapters down for editing and I will return when my schedule is not so hectic. I just want to thank everyone who has been apart of this story from the beginning and I really hope you'll continue to support this story and recommend it to others. I hope to be back soon guys. **

**In the meantime please feel free to talk to me via Personal message here, or on Twitter (at) ElmoStew. My other two stories are still in progress, this one just needs a bit more attention. Thank you and to all new readers, please enjoy the first chapter of my story. Much love, LazyMasochist(Marie) **

A/N: So, here I am. What to say, what to say…. Uh, hi? I wish to entertain. *waves*

Awkberg….

This story was inspired by the amazing story "Grasping Darkness" by KiyaRaven. The mysterious-ness made me want to write something a bit…mysterious. So, here it is.

As always, I'm writing as I go along so I have no clue as to how this story will end nor am I aware of any specific details/events. I just know who my characters need to be and what I want to happen for the first few chapters. Rated M for my bad language, violence and lemons! Nothing graphic in the violence department but the lemons will be VERY graphic!

I hope you enjoy and….I'll see you at the bottom.

P.S: This chapter would've been nothing without the wicked biatch that is my BETA, Amber. AMBURRRRR!

So, without further ado, please read on and enjoy! And review!

Chapter song: Rememo by Kings of Leon

You're all tied up as you should be

And I'll be cutting out naturally

Dripping beers as cold as hell

And the motherfuckers gonna go to jail

This rememo is set for home

It's personal but they need to know

~Kings of Leon—Rememo

**BPOV**

The music was loud and disturbing around me as I sat at the bar sipping the frilly, overly sweet drink the new bartender insisted that I try. Apparently, he "wouldn't dare serve beer to a pretty lady such as myself". _Scottish bastard_. This is a club; he shouldn't have cared what I was drinking, so long as I was paying for it. I let it go because I didn't have nearly enough energy to argue with the man, so I accepted the Dirty Daffodil. I have no fucking clue what the hell a Dirty Daffodil is but it was a pretty purple color so I took it and sipped.

I instantly wanted to spit it back out. It was weird, fizzy and tasted, as though it had been doused with rubbing alcohol and sugar. But I drank it all and, in fact, I had three more after that. Yes, admittedly, I was trying to get drunk. After the shitty day I'd had, I figured I deserved as much. As I started to chug my fourth drink I thought over today.

_I should have known it was going to go wrong when Stan refused to start; Stan being my rusty old car. Stan was a heap, a vehicle geezer but he was always reliable…except for today when he decided he wanted to be an ass to his mommy. I was already fucking late for work and so, already knowing I was in deep shit, I kicked Stan's tires for a good five minutes while I waited for Alice to come pick me up after I had text her. The obscenities that flowed from my mouth didn't sojourn until Alice grabbed my wrist and practically dragged me to her canary yellow Porsche._

_I grumbled all the way to work, in the elevator, to my office and then to the staff meeting that started half an hour before I arrived. Immediately, Black was all on my shit for being late._

"_Swan, how nice of you to finally join us," he barked with a grimace._

_Don't flip him off. Do not flip him off. I advised myself. _

"_Yes, well, I apologize Mr. Black but I was having some car troubles," I'd said through clenched teeth._

"_Aw, did the heap finally give up on you?" He asked with a degrading childish pout._

"_You're the one that sold it to me, jackass!" I spat. Only I can call Stan a heap! I think the whole room gasped saves for Jacob and me._

_His nostrils flared. "Meeting is over. Ms. Swan, I'll need to see you in my office. Now," he said as he left the room. I sighed._

_Everyone started gathering their papers and folders, making their way out. I stood rooted to my spot, thoroughly pissed off and a twinge regretful. Black and I had grown up together and even dated in our early teens but he was a prick (with a nice prick) and I got sick of it. So, I dumped him in the middle of the homecoming dance after he tried to blatantly grope my boob in front of Mike Newton._

_Bella doesn't play that shit. He has hated me ever since and then when financial issues brought me down, I was forced to work here at Clearwater Publishing's. That was around the same time he was conveniently dubbed Head Honcho. I secretly believe he only gave me the job so he could piss me off as frequently as he pleased._

_Once the room was cleared and I was minimally more relaxed. I turned on my heel and headed towards his office. Before I could knock his voice yelled, "It's open." Ooh, the dog is angry. Someone give me a muzzle! Ah! I chuckled at my sarcasm as I pushed the door open._

"_Wipe the smile of your face, shut up and have a seat," he ordered. I rolled my eyes at his terseness and closed the door before casually strolling over to the chair in front of his big marble desk. _

"_You rang, sir?"_

"_Swan, your behavior in today's meeting, which you were late for, was completely unacceptable. Not to mention, disrespectful. I will not tolerate disrespect!"_

"_Well, why don't you call Aretha? I hear she's more than capable of giving you a little R-E-S-P-E-CT." Man, I'm funny. His nostrils flared again as he adjusted the black tie around his neck, which in no way matched the grey suit he was wearing. _

"_Bella, please do not make me do something both of us will regret," he warned still fiddling with his tie._

"_Ooh, tell me more, tell me more," I said as I leaned forward and put my elbows on his desk._

"_Bella I have yet to ever fire anyone, so please don't make me make you the first."_

_It clicked. "Seriously? You're really threatening to fire me just because I called you a jackass and was late for a freaking meeting?" I yelled._

"_Do not raise your voice at me!"_

"_I just did!" I retorted._

"_That's it! You, Ms. Swan, are fired! Clean out your desk and go home!"_

_I scoffed. "You can't fire someone who quits! I quit! And seeing as how I no longer work here, I guess I can say this now: You, Jacob Zachary Black, are a bonafide prick, jackass and motherfucker! And I regret the day I ever fucking met your cocky ass. And speaking of cocks, you suck in bed!" I rose up heavily from my chair._

_His eyes widened. Okay, so that was a lie, Jacob was the best sex I ever had, but I think it had its desired effect. I stomped from his office, slammed the door, and enjoyed the rattling glass sound. As I marched to my own office I grabbed my stash of gummy bears and Starburst before hugging Alice, my assistant slash best friend, goodbye and marched my skinny ass out of the building. _

_With no car, I had nowhere to really go. I didn't want to go home so I wandered. A few hours later I found myself outside of Volterra Bar; my favorite fucking bar in the world! I had come here everyday after work because they had cold beer and discounts for women. I went in and checked the clock on the wall, which read 6:47. Holy fuck! How is it possibly six? Any who, I marched over to the bar and demanded a beer but, of course, the blonde guy behind the bar refused to give it to me. He winked his blue eye at me before setting down the purple drink. _

After deciding to get drunk I chugged four Dirty Daffodils and so here I am. Pissed. Pissed because I've now had six of these fuckers and I am not feeling remotely buzzed.

"Hey, you!" I called to blue eyes. He nodded to me and finished with another customer down the bar before coming before me.

"Yes, Lassie?"

"What the fuck is in these drinks? I need a buzz and I ain't getting it!"

He smiled a weird, creepy smile. "Ma'am I assure ya, you'll be feeling those drinks in a while. Would ya like another?"

_Creepy ass_. I shook my head. "No, I'm good."

He winked again before leaving and I stuck my tongue out at his back. My phone started buzzing in my pants. I enjoyed the vibrations in my girly bits before pulling it out and reading the message.

**Bella where in the hell are you? ~Alice**

I took a deep breath before responding.

**Cool, your rockets. I'm at the bar trying to get piss drunk. Calm it, Pixie**. **~Bella**

It buzzed again immediately.

**Which bar? I'll come get you. ~Alice**

I suppose I was a bit tired.

**Volterra, of course. ~Bella**

**Of course, give me half an hour and I'll be there. Burgers? ~Alice**

**Fuck yes! I'm starved. ~Bella**

**LOL, okay. See ya soon! ~Alice**

Peace, beast! ~Bella

I sat my phone down on the counter and sighed, my hand tucked under my chin. _Sooo bored!_ My phone lit up again. _What, Alice?_

I flipped the phone open. Private number.

I see you. Do you see me?

What the fuck? Who the fuck? Damn private numbers.

All right fucker, who are you? ~Bella

**You look so good tonight. So pretty and so sexy.**

I spun on my stool and looked out into the throng of dancing, sweaty bodies. About half of them were texting. _Damnit fuck!_ But seriously, was I supposed to be afraid? They fucking complimented me. My phoned vibrated again. _Minutes aren't free jackass._

**You won't find me, Beautiful.**

Okay…what the hell was I supposed to say?

**Did you enjoy your drinks?**

**Hells no! I swear to Jeebus, if you fucking put something in my drink, I'll find you and cut off your shrimpy balls. ~Bella**

**I doubt you'll have the energy to do anything, when it kicks in.**

Son of a biscuit! The bartender. I turned to rip him a new ass hole with my Converse but he wasn't behind the bar anymore. There was, however, Laurent, my usual bartender.

"Laurent!" I called and he turned to me, his dreads swaying. _Sexy motherfucker. _Stay focused. "What happened to the blonde Scotty that was working behind the bar a few minutes ago?"

"Come on, Bella," he said as he walked to me, "you know me. I don't hire blondes." Some weird aversion.

"But there was a motherfucker behind this bar and he gave me a Dirty Daffodil -"

"Dirty Daffodil? What the hell is a Dirty Daffodil? I thought you drank beer." He cut me off.

"I do. But he said he couldn't give me one so he gave me some fizzy, purple shit and I think he slipped me something."

Laurent frowned in concern. "Bella, I've never hired a blonde. Do you want me to call someone to pick you up and take you to the hospital or something?"

"No! No hospitals! Alice is picking me up any minute. I'll be fine. Thanks." I gave him a fractional smile, the last thing I needed was a fucking hospital. He looked at me for a second more and then nodded and exhaled.

"Alright, but you let me know if you need anything."

I nodded and he left. I could've screamed when the phone shook again.

**I hope Alice gets to you before I do.**

**Fuck off motherfucker! Look, I don't know who the fuck you are or how you got my number but you WILL NOT be touching me or coming within a two foot radius of me. Got it? ~Bella**

**Go outside, sweetheart. Alice is waiting.**

Do not bring Alice into this! That's where I draw the fucking line! Just as I was about to text the fuckerback, the phone glowed again.

**Bella! I'm so intensely creeped out right now. Weird dudes are staring at my car! Get your little butt out here! ~Alice**

_Snap! _I threw some money on the counter and rushed through the crowds. I was more pissed than scared. I couldn't let Alice get hurt. I suddenly was unable to help but notice how dizzy I felt as I ran to the exit. I still didn't feel drunk. This was a different dizzy; a dizzy that made my head burn as if I were on fire. My vision wasn't blurred but rather, it seemed the room was tipping sideways. My mouth was dry and my pulse was thumping, my body was burning and I couldn't help but stagger in my steps as I reached the exit.

I hunched over and held my stomach. I couldn't breathe. I huffed as my hair was swinging in my face. I clenched the fabric of my shirt and tried to let air into my lungs. I still felt suffocated even as the night air blew past me. I heard a weird shallow wheezing and it took a moment before I realized it was coming from me.

"Bella?" a soft voice asked.

I closed my eyes and my lids felt hot and heavy. I licked my lips and swallowed but my mouth was still dry. My legs started shaking and I felt weak. My arms and legs pricked for every second I tried to keep them up and then I surrendered. I let go and I felt myself hit the hard, unforgiving ground. It felt, as if my heart was in my throat with the way it was throbbing. Right before I disconnected from the world I heard a velvety, melodic voice in my ear.

"Beautiful."

A/N: Oh hot dayum! Haha. Well there we go, that was the first chapter in my craaazy story! Please let me know what you think.

I love this Bella! Just cause I can freely say "motherfucker" in every single sentence.

Please let me know what you think!

**ON HIATUS**


End file.
